Someone
by Tigerdust
Summary: To watch over me. Janto's first date; more to follow? I think Gershwin would have been honored. mmslash and all that rot. I wish I could meet John Barrowman. Janto, other pairs at very end. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Creator's Note: If I was ever George Gershwin or the lovely people at Torchwood, I've since taken an amnesia pill. As such, I own nothing. This is just Janto-which is a pairing I think, to quote my lj friends, is "dead cute". As such, the plot is mine, but the characters aren't. Who knows? Maybe they'll read it and hire me; if not, I still enjoy it.

And I hope you do to.

Oh yes, per most of my writing, there's slash. If this upsets you, I don't care. )

-----On With the Show!-------

It started off as a normal evening. Well, with Capt. Jack maybe normal is a strong word. But it was definitely evening. I had seen him catch those glances of me ever since he had returned. And then he had drummed up the courage and beat me to something I had never even thought about. I mean, a bloke with another bloke. I wasn't exactly prejudice to the idea, but even in such a new era of thinking; the thought took a bit of adjustment on my part.

The evening hadn't been exactly smashing up to this point. Another mucky and dirty day for the Torchwood staff, but Jack had this sort of different energy. He paces a lot more when he's full of energy, or his pen might start tapping a beat of some sort. Probably some song from the time he's from. And he doesn't catch that glance I give him, and doesn't quite come out of his own little world when I bring him coffee. Then his hand catches mind as I go to lift it from the cup. The pencil stops dancing and his eyes wander toward mine. That always unnerved me just a bit.

"Do you remember what I asked you in the office?" Oh God, he's smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes. Very much so."

"How does tonight suit you?" Gwen chokes a bit on her sammi.

"I'm sorry. You two have plans?"

"Is that strange?"

"Well, I, I mean... " Don't worry about it Gwen; Capt. Jack Harkness flusters the best of us. "No, it's just rather sudden isn't it?"

He hasn't let go of my hand yet. "Well?" Damn those dimples of his.

"Tonight, tonight would be perfect."

"Excellent. Where did you want to go?" I can feel the heat rising through my ears and everything in the office has seemed to stop. A radioactive alien could come through the rift right now and I'm not sure Owen would even notice it.

"I know of this place..."

"Sounds great! Make that reservation!"

Work ends and I'm always the last to leave. Except for tonight, his eyes are on me as I clean. I don't know how I feel about all this, except that there is something I wish I could say to him. To let him know how deep inside he goes in me; how much I ached when he was away. And now, how I feel, how much being alive has changed because of him. Because of all of this.

"You almost done?"

"Completely, sir." I throw the last of the trash in the bin.

"Good, because I've been looking forward to this. So, he rubs his hands together, where are we going?"

He beat me out in the struggle of who got to drive and as I led him to the little Italiano place I usually frequent alone; I realize how much of this I'm looking forward to. His energy has leaked into me; I'm sort of digesting his fondness and his quirks. I laugh with him around. Doesn't seem like I do much of that do I?

"Well, I'm stuffed."

"That pasta is always perfect."

"The company wasn't half bad either." I know my ears are red again. "Tell me, where did you learn so much about tomatoes and such?"

"I've always been a scholar. While other kids were outside playing at recess; I haunted the school's library. Every so often I'd play cricket, but I was never much for sport."

"I couldn't really tell that."

"What about you?"

He stops at the car door and his face gives a vague expression as the gears turn a bit. He looks towards the horizon and then he goes off, in the Capt. Jack way, about baseball scores and famous people I've never heard of. Most likely, future players that might not even be diapers in the here and now.

"Okay, that movie was boring."

"I couldn't tell." No, your arm around me through half the movie. I think I might have blanked out a bit. Note to self: Never buy popcorn after dinner again. And never sit in the back row with Capt. Jack Harkness. You won't even remember the title of the movie.

"And, you know those two mean-spirited people just had to sit in front of us."

"Just cause they're tall Jack, doesn't make them mean-spirited!"

"Hey, look, a carnival. Can we go?" Jack can be rather excitable. But its that passion that I love.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit late?"

"Please?" Oh God, not the eyes. Who could resist those eyes?

"Oh, alright. I don't suppose it'll hurt to be out a bit longer..."

"Yes." He's already have a mile in front of me before he realizes he was a bit swept up in the moment. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's , mumble cute mumble, when you get all worked up like this."

"Did you just call me cute? Ianto, I didn't know you had it in you."

"You seem to do that to me Jack. Make me realize things I never knew before." He reaches for my neck but I turn away a bit. Bloke on bloke public kissing; that's still a bit advanced for me. I turn back at the last second and offer my hand. "Sorry, that's a bit much for me."

"It's okay. Oooh, candy floss! Want one?"

"Those things are nothing but sugar and pink food coloring!"

"Exactly. I've certainly never had anything like it before."

"Never had one? Well mister, step right up. It's a real treat."

Thanks, Mr. Shopkeeper, I mumble as Jack leaps over to the vendor.

"Three please!"

"Three? You sure about that?"

"Never been so sure in my life. And you only live once, right?" Or in your case, more than that. He giggles as he takes his first big bite of candy floss. "Terrific. Want some?"

"No, thanks, but no."

Two ferris wheel rides and one more candy floss later, Jack and I end up back at my place. Those candy flosses have done a bit of a number on my fearless leader.

"You see what I was warning you about?" He yawns.

"I think it was worth it. You need some help?"

"Nope, just thought you could use some nice music to help you get to sleep. You can stay here on the couch."

"If you'd rather I go..."

"NO. I mean, no, I want you to stay."

"Ianto, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Well, I, that is to say..."

"It's alright, Ianto. Come here." I click the small electric fireplace on next to the chairs as Gershwin starts to play.

_**There's a saying old, says that love is blind,**_

_**Still we're often old, "Seek and ye shall find."**_

_**So I'm longing to see a certain lad**_

_**I've had in mind.**_

The seats are a velvety sort of leather, but I don't notice them. Ever since he came into my life, I could barely hear anything over my heart beating a little louder each day. Can he hear that too? See it in my face, past my eyes to my mind?

He bends forward and his hand rests on my knee. He leans in and so do I. Tasting Jack is like tasting the wild, the future, the wind, and lust all rolled into one. He clever, charming, daring, cavalier; everything I could ever want or ever want to be. Kissing Jack Harkness is like kissing the lips on the gates of heaven. Nothing in your life will ever be the same again.

I pull away just briefly to try and get hold of my jumbled senses. There's a part of me crying to be closer, but another more sensible part pulling me away, knowing that I'm not the first and probably won't be the last Capt. Harkness has, well, seduced. Maybe there's nothing more to it than that.

_**Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet**_

_**He's the big affair I cannot forget**_

_**Only man I ever think of with regret.**_

"Gershwin."

"What? Oh yes, Gershwin. One of the greats; one of the classics."

"I met someone like him once. When I was with the Doctor. But I myself prefer Cole Porter." He tries to jump up to get at my records; presumably to search for Porter. "Do you remember Night and Day?"

"I do. Wonderful, simple song. Lisa and I danced it once at..." I stop.

"I can still go."

"I don't think I could stand that. The sofa's open for you and there's a blanket in case you get cold, but that fire is pretty warm. Will you still be here when I get up?"

"Might as well go to work together, don't you think so?"

"I'd want nothing less. I'll make coffee in the morning." I head to the bedroom, but his hand reaches gently for the door as I pull it shut.

"Thank you for this evening, for everything."

"No, thank you Jack."

I sit here, in the dark, listening to the muffled music. I've since peeled away the layer of clothing I had. I'm halfway between sleep and awake when I shaft of light enters the room. The beams aren't enough to invade, but just to show me. I can hear the music softly and he stands there, no shirt. His biceps are tan; his pecs perfect. His collarbone throbs sharply and he stands, waiting. Is it a dream? Don't let it stop, I beg to myself.

_**There's a somebody I'm longing to see**_

_**I hope that he**_

_**Turns out to be**_

_**Someone to watch over me.**_

I'm almost ashamed at my pale skin and undefined muscle tone as he pulls back the sheet just a bit. His lips press into mine and the faint smell of candy floss invades my senses. His bangs brush my nose and eyes. I pop up just a little and mutter that I've never and he takes one finger and presses it to my lips. He shakes his head ever so gently and let's me know that everything will be alright.

His lips shock every nerve ending with lust; my heart beats in tandem with the light pressure as he works farther down. He comes up once more for my lips and presses on top of me. Capt. Jack Harkness is in my bed, his thighs pressed to mine, legs intertwined. I am sandwiched between my sheets of Egyptian cotton and his cool skin. I can feel his maleness becoming large and overshadowing me, wanting something I hope I know how to do. But Jack, Jack won't here a word of it. His lips press me back down as he continues his downward path. He reaches toward my bellybutton and spends a second contemplating. I grab for the pillow as I am taken away, past my emotional frenzy and logical, organized brain into someplace called together.

His tongue works and his breathes in unison with my squirming and jutting about. My hand reaches down as his head bobs and weaves around and I mess his hair up a bit, just to try and make sure this could ever be real. Jack tastes every part of my being and when I cum, it's long and hard, with a tremendous primal moan. He winks at me as he goes to leave and gently shuts the door again.

I'm not sure now if I awoke holding my hand toward that quiet, closed door or if any of it was real. Or if it could ever be. All that I know is the next morning, he's not wearing a shirt and he is still stretched out on my sofa, softly snoring.


	2. Sparks Fly

Creator's Note: I heard this song and just knew it was right for the second chapter. No, I'm not Sara Evans, nor am I John Barrowman or any other Torchwood character. You know the drill.

Lots of slashing and some mystery for the continuing plotline! Yay!

------On With the Show!--------

"I sent them all home early, Ianto." Jack's voice echoed from his office while I stood outside, looking around for anyone else.

"I wish you'd tell me before you go and do something like that." Being alone with him does something to me, I wish I could put it in adequate words. I get very nervous and jumpy, like anything could happen. And, yet, I wait and hope for these moments. I can't quite figure out what's wrong with me.

"Captain's prerogative."

"I suppose so." He stares down at me with a mixture of bemusement and want in his eyes. Capt. Jack Harkness smiles down on me with fortune in his voice.

"Why have you been avoiding me Ianto?"

"I haven't been."

"Oh yes, you have." Jack jumps down and is mere inches from me. "Is it because of what happened on the date?"

"No. I mean, what do you think happened on our date?"

"Nothing." Damn that grin of his. I might as well drop into a puddle of goo right here on the floor. Only then there'd be no one to clean it up. "At least, not that I remember."

"Are you teasing me, Jack?"

"Maybe. Maybe we should ask your journal, Ianto."

"What do you mean?"

"You told someone earlier you kept a journal and you kept track of everything." Just then, I can see my black leather-bound just sitting in plain view. This could be bad. "Why don't we open up a page and just find out what happened?"

"You are teasing me. You'd never..."

"Never what? Just happen to let it fall open? I don't know, Ianto. That happens to books all the time." I scoop my journal into my hands and hold it close to my chest.

"Those are private thoughts."

"I don't know about that either. Because it's written all over your face. Or at least your ears." Which, by the way, are currently bright red.

"So, what is my face saying then?" I'm really too flustered to be angry at him. What I wouldn't give to be angry at him!

"Besides the fact tape measures don't lie? They are saying Captain Jack; play some music. Something from this decade." He scuttles back into his office and dims the lights as I hear a guitar and drums begin to play. The screens begin to turn towards their screen savers and different colors swirl all around me. Jack exits his office and I drop the journal to the floor.

_**I'm gonna do it darlin': **_

_**I could waste time tryin' the figure it out, **_

**_But I'm jumpin' in anyhow. __I've never been this far; _**

**_Didn't know love could run so deep: _**

**_Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep._**

"Dance with me, Ianto."

"I don't dance, Jack."

"Come on, everyone can dance Ianto. All you have to do is shake your hips a bit." Jack's arms sway upward in rhythm with the beat. He moves a couple steps forward as his head also begins to shake. At least he only looks kind of like an idiot in front of me. Heck, who am I kidding? He's at least having a good time.

_**Somethin' is goin' on, **_

**_I can't explain but sure can touch: __It's callin' both of us. _**

**_Stronger than any fear or doubt, __It's changin' everything I see: _**

_**It's changin' you, it's changin' me.** _

"Why did you send everyone home early Jack?"

"Dance with me, Ianto. I want you to."

"I don't dance Jack."

"What if I dance with you?"

"Jack, I..." He whispers into the very inside of me when he comes this close. He stands behind me gently swaying. He brushes my back and I can't help myself. I begin to sway in time with him. His arms make me feel so secure as they thrust themselves around my midsection. Jack is so close; he begins to nuzzle into my neck.

_**Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon. **_

_**Spinnin' all night, **_

_**Lovin' just who you are: **_

_**Sparks flyin' in the dark.** _

I don't know when I lost my sensation of time or place. That happens a lot when I'm with Jack. Somewhere between the middle of the song, we danced our way to a club. He paid the dj to play the exact song and we stood in the middle of that floor, and for once I didn't care who saw me. I couldn't care, not with Jack. I had this terrible urge that it might be another dream. I grasped onto his hands as he held me close and hoped, silently.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Only for this."

"Drinks are my treat."

"I'll just have whatever you like." Jack grins and returns seconds later with a clear shot glass of, my guess, Yeager bombs. But I don't know much about alcohol. After a couple more drinks, my thoughts began to be a bit foggy. My Jack and I begin to blend with the music and colors. We were ourselves but so much more than the mass of bodies all around us. He grabbed me close for the third time and whispered deep into my ear. "It wasn't just a dream, Ianto. And neither is this."

_**Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams, **_

_**Figurin' out what love really means: **_

_**Baby, givin' you my heart, **__**Is a real fine place to start.** _

I crave you Capt. Jack Harkness. From the moment I saw you I craved you. And now we stand here, in my apartment, feverishly grappling with my jacket and your suspenders, neither wishing to part from the other's grasp. I don't know how this all works, or even that moment when I fell for you.

I can't remember those days before you and I don't want to know if you'll go again. I want now; I want this, want you. I light the lamp next to my bed and his body is cast is a deep yellow glow, his skin still glistening with sweat. I bury my mouth in his neck, tasting Jack in his glory. I burrow in, loving every second and with a multitude of tiny groans I know he can feel the same.

_**Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon. **_

**_Spinnin' all night, __Lovin' just who you are: _**

_**Sparks flyin' in the dark.** _

I work lower until I must decide how far I want this to go, need this to go.

"Jack, I whisper underneath my breath as I return for air, I don't know how to."

"I doesn't matter. You will. Your feelings for me are enough to guide you. Do what feels right, Ianto." He kisses me again. You can never go wrong with that.

I reach down and I take my first cock in my mouth. It's both strange and inviting. I don't manage to get far past the head, but I take another breath and dip down again. The muscle begins to spasm as I suck and deep in the scent of his manhood. It's so much to take in and I love every minute. They pass as he reaches mass exhilaration and he leans back. Jack falls back in joy as my mouth pumps half of his cock, about as far as I can reach without gagging.

His grins are ecstatic and they charge me on. He pushes my mouth off as he gasps that he is about to cum. I reach down again and he looks into my eyes, asking me if I am sure. I think for a second and I turn away, opening a drawer. He gulps just a bit and looks at me in wonder. Who would have ever thought I could go this far?

_**Shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams, **_

_**Figurin' out what love really means: **_

_**Baby, givin' you my heart, **__**Is a real fine place to start.** _

It's not as bad as I imagined it would be. The seconds pass as he joins me and puts his arm around my waist again. He kisses my neck and then I can feel all of him behind me, hands pacing the line of my ass. He brings a finger inward and I begin to pump back. It isn't a very tight fit, and he inserts a third and fourth. He fits like a glove inside me and I feel it. I enjoy him being there. There is one second of hesitation and then slowly I can feel Jack entering an unknown territory.

Jack invades my very being with his cock. He begins to pound a steady, somewhat furious beat and I can't contain the spasms of joy I feel, being here with him. As I move forward, onto my pillows he joins me and continues the seductive drum beat he began.

"I'm going to cum in you, Ianto. Oh God, Ianto." He groans twice more and there is a second when all the world stops before he pumps heat inside me and then, as he finishes and collapses by my side, I turn back and I kiss him. He returns the kiss and strokes my cock. He allows me to cum all over his abs.

"I shouldn't be the only one having any fun around here," he chuckles, as I nestle into him, exhausted, glad it wasn't all a dream.

"How did you know, Jack? How do you always know?" As my eyelids began to falter, I hear him mutter.

"I didn't Ianto. You're the one that wrote all about it. You're the one that wrote sparks fly in the dark."

As Ianto fell asleep in my arms, I allowed myself to feel him falling asleep. I reach over and click the lamp off. The moonlight cascades off of us between the blinds and I think about how perfect everything is turning out to be. That was before I noticed the yellow pulse beginning to show in my veins. That was before I noticed things going awry.


	3. The Who

"You have to tell him, Jack. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"I never wanted to hurt him. I don't want to lose him again, Tosh."

Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, sat in the middle of the stark white examination room, shirtless. His tan, and as of late pulsating yellow wrists, gave the room a stark contrast. He swept his bangs back just a little; confirming to Tosh how serious he was taking this conversation. With his bangs swept back, Tosh found him more stern, more of a grown-up than she was used to. He wistful eyes and roguish charm often got Jack through his missions. But this was something more.

"If he doesn't suspect already..."

"But he doesn't."

"He knows you're blowing him off, and you can't do that forever."

"You're right, Tosh. I just..."

"Tell him, Jack. He'll understand. He has to understand."

"Understand what?" Owen's entrance had caught Jack off-guard. To hide his wrists, he grabbed Tosh and snuggled her into a brief kiss. Owen turned away sharply, muttering, _okay then_. Tosh wrestled free and proceeded to slap Jack.

"What was that for?"

"Wow." He felt impending whiskers alongside the slight hand print her slap had left. "Usually, I'm not given that after a kiss."

"Jack, everyone knows what's going on between you and Ianto. Just don't let this thing get out of control. Please, after Lisa, Ianto can't handle anymore of this."

Jack jumped off the table and began to button his shirt back up. "You're right. I owe it to him. But how do you break the news to the man you love that...?"

Tosh raised her hands up. "Don't look at me."

"But I am looking."

"Don't ever look at me like that again, thanks."

"I had to try."

"Oh no, you don't. Don't drag me into this unless completely necessary. And maybe, just once, you should tell Ianto how you feel. We know you snog. We know how you feel. Try telling him."

"Of course. It can't be that hard. I mean, we've fought weevils, cyber women, psychotic pharmaceutical companies, how hard could admitting love be?"

Owen didn't look up from his workstation. He knew Jack's foot pattern and didn't want to look at him at that precise moment. He felt a mixture of fury and something, well, he wasn't sure what. But it did feel as though Jack was invading something that didn't belong to him. Owen squelched the thought immediately. It just wouldn't be professional; office romances never were.

Jack made sure Ianto wasn't anywhere in sight when Gwen came bolting in the office later that day. She was upset and there seemed to be visible flinging of the arms; a usual female gesture. Ianto came in halfway through the conversation to this scene. And he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. Tosh mouthed some words to him, and he had to give her a second look. He had that "deer in headlights" thing going on in his mind.

What was going on in there? _Rhys asked Gwen to marry him_, Tosh mouthed again. You could have knocked the whole of the Hub out from under Ianto's feet, rearranged his cabinets in the coffee room or burned down the brochure office. He wouldn't have even noticed. A bright shimmer of hope in the form of Gwen's flighty arm patterns brought hope back into Ianto's world. Jack would stop avoiding him now, he was sure of it.

Just goes to show you that appearances aren't all they are cracked up to be. Ianto hoped, under the assumption of duty, that he could eavesdrop and then ask if Jack and Gwen wanted coffee. There surely wasn't anything to be jealous of, right? Later, he'd kick himself for not being blissfully stupid and waiting for her to leave.

"I can't do that, Gwen. This isn't my decision to make."

"Just tell me one thing. Just tell me you love me, then I can call the whole thing off."

"I can't do that Gwen."

"Then do this." And she stole a kiss from him. Every synapse in Ianto's body was firing away with bouts of logic, emotion, and other such things. He could feel the touch of an insanely hot poker prodding his back, stunning his spine. He watched her engulf Jack's lips. He watched Jack put his hand on her back. If only he could have read Jack's thoughts at that moment. Jack had missed Ianto; her touch and responsiveness lured him in.

Now, please don't get the wrong idea about Gwen. She's normally very lovely, Ianto began to internalize, to rationalize, to any ize that would take the burning sensation out of his retinas, but she's been returning his flirtations since her first moment here. It's only natural to reach out in this frazzled state. And its not like mistakes happen. It's not like she needs this so much, and maybe he wants to be normal. It's not like he's been avoiding me.

_Ianto_, Jack whispered the name in breathe during the kiss. At least, that's what Gwen thought she heard. What she saw was Jack pushing her arm away from around his neck as they hovered over his desk. What she saw was the reflection of a broken heart as a glued Ianto had watched every second of that kiss. What Jack saw was Gwen shaking with fear, with remorse, with a need to be with Rhys-truly, for a bit of normalcy in her very abnormal life.

"Sir, I've just come round to see if anyone needs some coffee. Gwen?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ianto."

"You'll have the usual, I suspect? Right away, sir."

"Ianto..."

"Jack don't." Tosh pulled on his sleeve, instinctively. "Don't put your relationship in any more jeopardy than you already have."

"But I didn't even have time to tell him."

"Jack, I'm..."

"Gwen, It'll just have to be alright."

"But I feel..."

"Not now, Gwen!" She shriveled up into a ball as she slumped down on the couch. Tosh let go of Jack's sleeve and pulled Gwen out of the Hub. Owen said absolutely nothing; forcibly gluing his eyes to his screen so as to avoid giving Jack the "I told you so" glare.

There was a crash from the kitchenette.

"You're awake."

"Yes. What happened?" Jack's hand was grasped in Ianto's. Ianto wouldn't let go and as Jack tried to pull away; the slight grip of Ianto kept him planted.

"Fainting spell due to stress." He tried to keep his voice in check. He was the cause of all this; he'd have to sort this mess all out. "Ianto."

"Please, sir, but I am extremely tired. It was nice of you to see me home, though."

"Ianto, I want to stay."

"No Jack." The tone made Capt. Jack Harkness sit up in his chair. He then thought the better of himself.

"Okay, but please come see me in the morning, to, to explain." He reached down to give Ianto a kiss, but Ianto moved so that Jack's lips landed on his forehead. Jack barely held his composure. Even allowed to breath in Ianto; a unique blend of coffee, after shave, and Irish spring that made Jack weak at the knees, at the very center of his universe. He lingered and then Ianto couldn't control himself. He kissed Jack. He kissed him long and hard with a bittersweet tone. The scent of Gwen's lip gloss lay against Ianto's mouth.

_Please go._

Ianto made an auto-pilot for the shower once he heard the door firmly close. He couldn't have known the man on the other side of the door was melting into tears; frantically dialing Tosh because he knew he'd never make it back to the Hub in his current state. Ianto faded into the beams of a cold shower.

He let the pellets of water hit him as he slid down the tub. He let everything about himself slip down that drain. Every face and every memory of his time with Jack, both the good, the bad, and the absent. He began to cry, pools of salty tears filling every crack and crevice in his soul. He sobered up within half an hour. Rather, Ianto began to build his emotional wall and his logical brain began to chart a plan.

He looked at himself in the swiveling mirrors of his bathroom medicine cabinet. His eyes were puffy, but he saw himself. He saw the him that Jack built, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that anymore. Where had his strength, his resolve, his sense of duty gone? He worked for Torchwood, sure, but he didn't do anything. He wasn't worth the pay he received. Maybe it was time he fixed that.

Ianto slowly and deliberately began to get dressed. He had one black dress-down shirt and a pair of dark jeans, consciously deciding to forgo the tie. He eyed his collection of jackets and then turned his head down, shaking it all the way. He laced up a pair of work boots Lisa had given him. Then he emptied his old pockets and picked through his wallet; leaving no trace of his identity anywhere but in that apartment. He turned a blind eye to his stun gun.

Ianto threw some clothes in a small black duffel bag. He absentmindedly picked out a shirt Lisa had bought him, halfway as a joking gift. He breathed in the scent of memory, somewhere beyond himself as he let the text of The Who shirt hit him deep in his cracked heart. He shoved the shirt in the duffel along with some essential items and then he dropped the bag by the door. The bottle of scotch no one else knew of, not even Jack, hid behind his copy of Tolstoy in his little shelf of classic books near his electric fire.

He doused his bed first, allowing about a quarter of the liquid to sop into the sheets. He created a liquid trail from the bed to the fireplace and then sprinkled the room deeply in alcohol, not even bothering to touch the leather chairs. He turned the fireplace on as he replaced the now empty bottle. Ianto did absolutely no thinking as he lit his copy of Tolstoy on fire and tossed it on the bed. He didn't let any thought enter his head as the lights screamed and he paced down one block, down two blocks. The only thoughts he entertained were when he entered a pawn shop near the edge of Cardiff. The chopper out front had taken his fancy.


	4. Nowhere to Run

Creator's Note: I couldn't really find a good song for the chapter until I listened to a bit of Pat Benatar. I'm not her, but I'd hope she'd appreciate the place her work has in this work (and elsewhere in my life). I'm not getting/giving royalties either, etc., etc., etc.

------On With the Show!------

Two weeks would pass. Gwen's wedding would pass. But there would be no sign of him anywhere. Three hours after Jack had turned in, the night after leaving Ianto's apartment, he had began to toss and turn when the phone had rang out front of the Hub. The official line to reach Ianto's work. Jack picked it up after a short and groggy jog.

"Yes, is this the workplace of Ianto..."

"What's happened?"

"You'd better come and see for yourself, sir. You are his employer, correct?"

More than that, Jack thought, as he fought for composure. "Yes, I am. And I'll be there."

Jack lost ten minutes of time. Between leaving the Hub and entering the apartment complex doors, he'll claim to this day that he doesn't remember anything. The fire chief stopped him until he saw Jack's ID. The feverish look in his eyes might have helped matter.

Jack stopped. His heart, his bones, his body stopped as he saw the grey streaks and felt the smoke emanating in wisps from the hallway. The remnants of a fire.

"We were really lucky to get it contained, sir. If he'd been here when the wiring sparked...it could have been disastrous."

_Ianto's alive_. Jack coughed slightly and kept his cool, well, under the circumstances. "Thank you, what is your name?"

"Ted."

"Well, Ted, you've been very helpful. Would you mind if I see his apartment?"

"Sure, just don't touch anything. I'll have a copy of the report sent to your company. I'm sure insurance will pay to have it redone. Might take awhile though."

"Arrangements can be made. I wouldn't worry about that."

"Very good. Will that be all?" Jack shook the words from his head. Ted's body, but Ianto's voice rang in his head. Jack entered the bizarrely grey apartment and saw everything in Ianto's life up in flames. He opened the drawer where his blazer had been kept; no clothes. The "hidden" bottle of scotch was empty, his copy of Tolstoy burned to a crisp on the bed. Jack wasn't a fool. But he stood there, doing nothing, and only moved when ushered to do so. He picked up the one card from the bed that was completely fire proof. Ianto's thumb print card, and convenient Torchwood member tracker, slid safely into his pocket. He looked around one last time, trying to will Ianto to tell him where he'd gone. The only answer Jack received that night was silence.

Ianto didn't try to become infamous overnight. It just sort of happened. He came across a low-level thug mugging and raping a French hooker. He'd kicked the bastard's teeth into the curb. He became the hot shot of the French underbelly. Every night, he looked down into the city from his hiding place and chose a different bar to visit; swilling down large shots of whiskey and water. He never drank to get drunk, but to make new contacts and feel the burn eroding away the lining of his throat. Strangers knew him by the Who t-shirt. His chopper was also becoming a sort of mini-celebrity.

He was approached one night with a fling of common coin and a picture of some grated-out blond punk hyped up on the next-generation acid. The man puffed a cigar and arched his eyebrow. Ianto closed his eyes for just a second and then blinked twice rapidly, his code for mission acceptance. He did the work of the mob bosses of the underworld France so they didn't have to. He was well compensated and blissfully unattached. To his credit, he hadn't yet had to actually kill anyone. He broke them enough that they just became inefficient, but this one. This one had something in his eyes. Feeling the slight weight of both his hip dagger and underarm pistol; he headed onto his steel steed, his dark jacket flapping around him.

Ianto had been almost miserly about his money; only spending money on various necessities and then Jack and the others. Just enough not to raise suspicion, but now Ianto was well-off and could have chosen himself any life. He chose to feel useful. He found the man in a random alleyway leading to the Catacombs, a usual occurrence in France.

Peals of thunder hit overhead as a storm closed around the two. Steam lifted as the prostitute ran from Erik's advances.

"So you have come for me, then?"

"Judgment is a real bastard, Mr. Damasna."

"I'm just trying to live my life." Erik pulled a gun. Ianto only blinked.

"You won't shoot me."

"Yeah, and why not?"

In one swift move, Ianto kicked up his foot and flung his dagger forth, straight for the barrel. As an added bonus, he heard the slice of the knife hitting the bone of the index finger around the trigger. Erik spit in Ianto's face as he retrieved his dagger. Erik held his hand against his shirt to try and halt the bleeding as he fell to his knees.

"You don't impress me." Ianto raised his gun to the punk's head. Every once in awhile, darkness must fall, Ianto thought. Tonight, he wouldn't just maim. Tonight, there would be justice.

A peal of thunder flew out into the night and two shots rang forth behind Ianto. For a second, he thought adrenaline had allowed him to remain unscathed. Then he realized how much the man behind him had worked on his aim.

"Jack, you found me. Congratulations."

"Ianto, what are you doing?"

"No hello Jack?"

"What have you become?"

"How'd you find me, Jack? Very nice detective work. Did Gwen and Tosh help you?"

"You shouldn't have left Torchwood like that. Anything could have happened."

"Oh come on, sir. Don't lecture me on rules of conduct. You barely know them yourself."

"I deserve that."

"And a whole lot more."

_**This bloody road remains a mystery**_

_**This sudden darkness fills the air**_

_**What are we waiting for?**_

_**Won't anybody help us?**_

Jack tried not to show himself tensed up as Ianto cocked his pistol and aimed the barrel at Jack.

"Come home with me."

"I am home."

"And I disagree."

"These walls don't betray me, Jack. And now that you know where I am, I have to destroy you."

"Leaving did that enough to me."

"Just leave it, Jack. But please do tell; how did she taste?"

"What?"

"Did she taste like you expected?"

"You missed the wedding."

"Pity. Another chance to eat cake. I'm happy now Jack."

"This isn't you."

"And you know who is?"

"In fact, I do. And I'd like to prove it to you." Lightning broke in the sweltering summer storm and only too late did Ianto realize he was standing in a puddle of conducting blood. Jack was blessed in that Ianto wore rubber soles. That saved both their lives that night.

_**What are we waiting for?**_

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

The road back to Cardiff was a long one. Jack contemplated as he knelt down to wipe the bootprints from the pool of blood. He knew the SUV would be faster and less conspicuous, but even this Ianto near him was too much to let him part again, at any distance. He admired Ianto's closeted taste as he mounted the chopper and set Ianto right in front of him. Ianto's head involuntarily swung onto Jack's shoulder just briefly. He awoke with a brisk wind ripping through his eyes and stinging his mouth. A treacherous thirst filled his throat as Jack drove, but he said no words. Jack gripped the bars tight; wishing he could just envelope Ianto, apologize, explain it all. He even worked backwards and found Ianto's gear in a rundown cottage on the French countryside.

They were both tortured and exhausted as Jack carried Ianto into the Hub. He shrank in closer to Jack's chest, both repulsed and near tears. Tosh was plugged in, working feverishly with Gwen and Owen to chase down a rogue alien when Jack came in, Ianto in his arms.

"Jack." She rushed to his side, pointing futilely to the examining room. Jack shook his head.

"He's not, is he?"

"No, but he's in bad shape. I'm going to take care of him this time; like I always should have." She slowly returned to her computer; forcing herself to cooperate with the orders she saw in Jack's eyes.

Ianto woke somewhere near midnight in Jack's inner sanctum. This was something he'd never done before, and considering his disorientation, Jack was lucky his eye didn't get poked out. He leaped out of Jack's bed with fury, looking for his pants.

"Calm down, Ianto." Jack tried to look calmly at him from his paperwork. He'd watched Ianto sleep; eventually having to tear himself away just out of sheer will not to cradle the man he loved in his arms again. He wasn't sure if Ianto was even capable of loving him anymore.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jack. I don't work here anymore."

"Oh yes you do. Payroll never even took you off the sheets."

"Weak humor?"

"Only the very weakest. So, what have you been up to?"

"Are we really going to have this discussion now, Jack? Could I maybe shower first?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but..." Jack nodded to the adjacent bathroom.

Ianto's personality kicked back in. Maybe it had something to do with the air in the Hub. "My God, Jack, how do you find anything in here?"

"I don't. Usually, I just get lucky."

Warm water felt foreign to Ianto's skin. He turned the taps to ice cold and looked for soap. He was severely skinny and even paler than normal, but otherwise, from Jack's vantage point-everything looked almost the same. He was missing seeing Ianto at full mast; he couldn't help but stare.

"Stop it, Jack. You flirt with anything with a pulse. That's just downright disgraceful to look at me in the shower uninvited."

"You never used to mind." Ianto breathed in the scent of Irish Spring. He tried not to think about it or let the ghosts of tears fill his eyes as he soaped up and finished efficiently.

"Thank you for the shower," he said as he rummaged through his pack. "I'll be on my way shortly."

"I don't think so, Ianto."

"You are gonna stop me?"

"No, but you will." Capt. Jack Harkness took the biggest gamble of his life that second, paramount to even apocalypse. Because Ianto leaving might not kill him physically. That would be the least of his worries.

"Watch me." Ianto headed for the door with his pack.

_Don't go_. The words were meek and brief but Ianto stopped dead at the office thresh hold. He cocked his head back and saw Jack gasping for air, as if his very breath depended on Ianto being there. "Don't leave again."

"Why stay?"

"For me."

_**This shattered dream you cannot justify**_

_**We're gonna scream until we're satisfied**_

_**What are we running for?**_

_**We've got the right to be angry.**_

_**What are we running for**_

_**When there's nowhere we can run to anymore?**_

"I couldn't help myself anymore, Ianto." One blasphemous tear traced its way down Ianto's cheek and a rage burned within him. He dropped his gear and Jack didn't know whether to expect a punch or a kiss. Luckily, it was the latter. There was a brutal energy to the kiss. It still wasn't his Ianto. But it was his touch, and Jack did all he could to keep from melting.

"She was never yours to have", Ianto snarled when he came up for air. "She's married to Rhys now."

"I was a fool for not telling you the truth."

"What? That she was never yours to have? But you couldn't stand that, could you? Get your rocks off with me and then run to her when the timing was right? When she couldn't stand it anymore because of all the flirting, those shameless moments you held? The ones you'd have to have been blind not to see? Tell me Jack, was that it?"

"I've hurt you."

"Why otherwise ask me out? You know she could have just as easily gotten bored of Rhys and come back to you, to something different."

"I didn't want her."

"Oh please. I might just make the coffee, but I'm not inept."

"I never said you were. Do you know what this place is like without you?"

"Unkempt?"

"All this place is without you is steel and brick and dirt and bone. The echoes drove me crazy when you weren't here. The lack of coffee; the everything."

"What, no one else can use a coffee maker?"

"No one else is you." Ianto walked out the thresh hold and sat on the couch. He was unable to build another good head of angry steam.

"The whole team knew about this. They, she all knew. They all knew what we were doing."

"You cared what they thought?"

"Does it matter when I get pushed to the side so easily? I went from field to office boy, Jack. You put me there. Your private fuck, your boy. I'm not useless."

Jack took the seat next to Ianto. _You were never useless._

_**We can't afford to be innocent**_

_**Stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_

"I love you, Ianto."

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"I love you, Ianto."

"Stop it, Jack."

Ianto went to rise and Jack took him by the shoulder. He put his forehead up against the furrowed creases in Ianto's forehead. _Don't kiss me_, he silently pleased. But Jack couldn't hear that. Their lips met as Jack took Ianto's chin gently in his hand. Ianto tried to resist, but still nuzzled closer against the feeling of Jack's bangs sweeping his eyes.

"Ianto, you have to know why I pushed you away." Jack slipped out of his shirt deftly and showed Ianto his wrists, burning with a bright yellow flame.

_**And with the power of conviction**_

_**There is no sacrifice**_

_**It's a do or die situation**_

_**We will be invincible**_


	5. Holes in Time

"How you doing down there, Ianto?"

"Fine, sir." The quiver in his voice was an amazing lie detector.

"How many times must I tell you..."

"Sorry, sir. It's just that staring at your bum for a solid ten minutes makes me lose my concentration a bit."

"I can accept that." Jack looked into the eyes of the man clinging a few rungs below him on the ladder on the side of the missile silo. After being chased by the farmer's rabid rottweilers, Jack and Ianto felt it was their duty to find a sneakier way into the farm. Okay, there was an echo. But, you had to admit, it was sneaky.

Earlier that day, Tosh had caught a snippet of news online about a crop circle appearing in the farmlands of England. Well, it turns out, Jack saw the "circle" as an alien message. An alien message that read, in jagged terms, "help needed". So the team had packed some gear and headed out to the countryside. Tosh was providing light dimming support, Owen was driving and Gwen was distracting the farmer and his wife. Well, hopefully.

As they reached the top, they saw the weevils. They might still have been relatively frightening for the Torchwood crew gnashing with teeth and claws, but only an idiot would have missed the fact that they were malnourished to the point of insanity.

"Bloody hell, Jack. Not even they deserve this."

"I agree."

"Jack, I couldn't hold the farmer off anymore." Jack's comm beeped to signal the end of the message.

"We're gonna have company."

"Great."

"You dang-blasted government reporters just don't give up, do you?! You have ten seconds to get down off my missile silo before I come up there with my 12-gauger!"

"Does he actually think that would work?"

"He was stupid enough to starve these guys and, if their claws are any indication, put them to work, so I'm gonna go ahead and say yes."

"You've been warned!"

"And so have you." Ianto pulled his stun gun on the guy's neck the second his head floated up on the ladder. If Jack hadn't have caught the guy; he would have probably fell to his death.

"Why don't you humans learn you can't just take advantage of aliens?" He was still groggily muttering about his property as Jack said this. His fat belly and balding head disgusted Jack, just a little. Living off the production of enslaved beings often did that to him. "First pharmaceuticals and now this! I'm tempted to just leave him to them!"

"You know we can't do that."

"Just this once?"

"Jack."

"Okay, okay. What if we leave him just in reach of them?" Jack made a dangling gesture with his arms.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "We'll take him into custody. I'm afraid, however, these two weevils don't look like they'd make the trip." Jack was amazed at how empathetic Ianto could be toward strange species. He was so brave and wise. It was a real turn-on; too bad Ianto had been turned off even after Jack had told him he loved him. This was the second week of near silence. Jack was beginning to think Ianto didn't believe him. He'd come around though; he had talked Ianto into staying with him a few nights.

"Tosh, can you hear me?"

"Reading, Ianto."

"Are these weevils healthy enough to travel?"

"Bio-scanners indicate that they have very weak signatures in comparison to the one at the Hub. Tell Jack that I know how much he hates to..."

"You won't have to Tosh." The look on Ianto's face was enough to confirm Jack's grim fears. Poor bastards probably got lost and deserted in the Rift. No one deserved this kind of treatment. With an uncharacteristic grimace; Capt. Jack Harkness shot two beings. And no, he didn't enjoy it. Ianto began to prepare the two to go back down the ladder, using a basket system, while Jack tied the farmer with his chains. Ianto didn't think commenting would be a good idea.

Ianto's eye caught the blink of a small object atop a pole linking the chain to the silo.

"Jack, what do you think this is?" Ianto curiously picked up the nearly translucent yellow gem. It was shaped like a rose.

"I'm not sure. Could be weevil technology, although it is quite strange. Almost gem-like." Jack raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Ianto placed it toward the moon and watched the dazzling light cascade from its surfaces.

"Ow! Thing's bloody hot, Jack!" Ianto dropped it, but it didn't crack or shatter. It was incredibly sturdy. Jack used the bottom of his jacket to place the thing in his gun's holster before they began to work their way down.

"You don't think it's radioactive?"

"I'm sure I don't know. But its better for me to find out than you."

The specimens "Alex" and "Ariana" provided much entertainment for Owen that night, but most of the activity centered around the mysterious gem that had appeared.

"I've got no record of any weevil, or any alien for that matter, with technology that matches this. As far as analysis goes", Tosh clicked away at her keyboard while she talked to Jack, who hovered over her shoulder and Ianto who paced around the object, lit from below by a holding pillar, "the item appears to be incredibly sturdy and yet would break very easily if cut along one of its faces."

"Which would be hard to do", Ianto muttered.

"Right, because after all, it's hot." Tosh confirmed. "The heat itself emanates from the core of the "rose", but everything about that is a contradiction."

"Why?", Gwen asked as she lounged on the couch.

"Topaz isn't supposed to be pure yellow at this temperature," Ianto muttered and Jack looked up, visibly impressed. Is there anything he isn't knowledgeable on?

"Right Ianto, Topaz at this temperature should be pink or red. It's very off."

"Well, I guess that's why we call it alien technology. Any possible uses, Tosh?"

"I'm afraid that's all I have, Jack."

"Sounds fine to start with. Why don't you and Gwen head home? I'm sure we can find out a lot more in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Owen, joined the circle, seemingly dipped in Weevil goo.

"What did you find out, Owen?"

"Just as you suspected, wasn't it? They were starved to the point of death. Mercy killing is what it was you performed."

"Well, we've done good work today team. Let's all get rested up bright and early for tomorrow!" Jack rubbed his hands together; transparent eyes fixated on the man hovering about the contained gem.

"And what about me?"

"You know I'd want you to stay, Ianto."

"I think that would be alright."

Ianto continued his cleaning up and organizing as Jack pretended to do paperwork. His thoughts, though, were concentrated on the new artifact they housed. The color of the topaz rose was of the same as what flashed on his wrist. He wondered if the power source itself might short out the technology his wrist held. He sighed as he undid his cuffs and looked at his wrists for the umpteenth time this week. He cursed the thing that kept Ianto drawn near to him, out of whatever it was that went through Ianto's mind when he thought of it.

"_What is it Jack?" His mind traveled back to that awkward conversation after he had told Ianto his real, frightening feelings._

"_As far as Tosh can tell, it's a controlled device that was implanted into my bones and set to go off at this point in my life. It must be from my time; just something I was never told about."_

"_And what is this technology supposed to do?" Ianto's face couldn't hide the etched lines of worry. Some days Ianto reminded Jack of the Doctor, except one was more sweet and the other eccentric beyond belief._

"_That's just it. You see, in the future, beings can be omni sexual to a certain date. They could have as many lovers of either gender as they wanted, but once this flasher goes off; they are supposed to pair off with someone of the opposite gender. Each wrist is embedded with a code that can only be deactivated by embedding one code with another after the moment of copulation."_

"_So, you have to give birth or..."_

_Jack's face turned dark. "We don't know the or. The system was put into place so that we wouldn't self-destruct like the Greeks of ancient times. And now, I just..."_

"_It's okay, Jack." _

"_It's not okay, Ianto. I don't want to just have sex and have children and not have it be with you." _

"_But you may not have a choice."_

Ianto's cough at the door broke Jack's train of thought as he seemed mesmerized by the inside of his coffee cup. "Are you done with that sir? I could wash it up tomorrow. Oh, I see you were thinking."

Jack blushed, well insomuch as he actually could blush, and quickly covered his wrists with his sleeve.

Ianto sighed. "You don't have to do that. We're sleeping in the same bed."

"You know I don't want to decide this."

"Just come to bed when you are ready Jack." Jack nodded as Ianto headed toward their room. God, that gave Jack such a feeling, calling it "their room". He cursed whatever it was that gave him such luck. To lose Ianto now, even with everything at stake and all the what-ifs. It made the captain downright depressed if he thought of it.

Ianto had already covered himself with a sheet when Jack came in and was already halfway asleep. His semi-folded clothing hovering near the hamper waited for Jack to join it. He also noted Ianto was still wearing his briefs and sighed. He loved Ianto so much, but didn't blame Ianto for any of this. Jack removed his shirt in a fluid motion, followed by his trousers. He contemplated briefly and then climbed over Ianto to his favorite spot next to the wall. Jack slid into the sheets and then removed his boxers underneath. His hand draped itself automatically over Ianto's chest, but Ianto was already snoring. Jack didn't care. Actually, he wanted to have sex. He always wanted sex. But just the scent of Ianto was enough, had to be enough to placate him. Ianto hadn't had the drive since he'd returned. Jack was beginning to wonder if he wasn't just a charity cause. He knew Ianto loved him, otherwise he wouldn't stay or allow Jack to be this close.

Something called to Jack as he tried to snuggle in. The gem's tone was warm and luxurious and Jack found himself compelled to move forward. A hand of golden glass beckoned him forth and he followed; bothering only long enough to retrieve his trousers. A shirtless Jack stood gazing, wide-eyed before the topaz rose. Then he entered the code and the veil of glass lifted. He poked the gem and nothing happened. Then he took it into his hands and brought it up closer to his chest.

He could feel the warmth immediately. It wasn't searing, but it was as though a lamp had been left on too long. He could hear Ianto's voice groggily asking for him. "Just getting water," Jack called back to the room, slightly panicked. The gem began to glow and Jack was feeling the effects of being encompassed in golden swirls of topaz. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he couldn't let go. Not if it meant saving himself and being close to Ianto again.

Ianto caught the scene as he skidded into the threshold. He held the grip of office door before he bolted for the encompassed Jack.

"No, Jack! Not without me!" Ianto jumped and grabbed hold of Jack just as the gem bound his sight with light. There was a swirly orange afterglow, but it wasn't incredibly unpleasant. Ianto's fingers raked Jack's chest. But he couldn't help but smile. Ianto hadn't been this close in a very long time. He looked back to see Ianto, but instead his mind found a very odd memory.

_Cardiff Bay, six months after the new Torchwood had been formed. Capt. Jack Harkness strolled Millennium Plaza eating an ice cream cone when he came across Ianto, doing the same but staring out at the water._

"_Come here often?"_

"_Sir!" Ianto looked as though he might drop his cone out of fright._

"_As you were, Ianto. Don't lose your treat on account of me."_

_Ianto returned to staring at the sea. "Lisa loved coming to this spot and watching the crashing waves. It made her feel like a part of something."_

"_I can understand that." Jack leaned over the rail, breathing in the fresh scent of the bay._

"_You know I'm just a flirt, right Ianto?"_

_Ianto sighed. "I know, sir, I know."_

_Ianto found himself in a dark room, lit only by a large amount of light coming from the door. In his eyes were the Master. He had never met the man, but somehow knew him and knew fear because of him. He looked down at his cracked hands shackled in servitude and then looked back into the wild and fierce eyes. Absent tears blinked as he felt the heat of a plasma torch spark to life. The scream that echoed from his lips was not his voice. It was Jack's voice; Jack's scream. Jack enduring the first of many torturing the Master would inflict on him. And Ianto cried and grabbed Jack closer; beginning to breach some level of understanding._

Jack flew into a new memory. He recognized nothing except that he was in the Hub, and well dressed. He stood in the mirror examining a brand-new white tuxedo-style suit and how well it was tailored. He left the confines of his office and found Ianto waiting for him. Ianto had become old. His hair was mostly gone and he stooped considerably more, but Jack bent down to kiss him. It was so loving it hurt. It was Jack's turn to cry. But he couldn't bear the memory and so he pushed it away. Ianto fell as Jack pushed him as the circuit of power completed itself. Ianto awoke on the floor of the Hub with Capt. Jack Harkness gone. For the second time in his life, Ianto huddled into a ball and cried with shaking tears.


	6. Flowers and Kisses

Jack was startled to hear a female voice as he opened his eyes. As it happened, he awoke naked and disoriented for the second time in his life. Although, this time, there were no makeover robots. There was a hooded woman, in robes of topaz yellow and haunting red. She giggled just slightly as he didn't try to scurry around and hide himself.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake."

"I certainly am."

"Come now, Jack, this isn't the first time you've woke up naked and not known where you are." She slid the hood down and smiled.

"Rose?" Jack leaped up to give her a big hug.

"You're still naked, although I do appreciate the warm welcome. Here, I've brought you a robe."

"Appreciate that. So, do tell, how have you been?"

"Still not worried about where you are?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Well, you're right about that. As usual." Her eyes rolled around a bit as they left the cave. Jack took notice of the semi-barren landscape dotted with grass and trees. He thought of the place in terms of a canyon with dark sand. He was about right.

"First thing you should know is that you are in a parallel universe."

"But how?"

"Long story; of course, the Doctor is involved. But we've got time for that later. You'll be allowed to go back, but only after you've done what's necessary here."

"Where is here?"

"A parallel universe. You were paying attention, weren't you?"

"Right. So, the rose thing was actually pretty clever."

"I thought so. You know, the Doctor didn't think I remembered anything about the Time Vortex, but as we left, I thought on it and I came to the conclusion that something had happened staring into the Tardis' heart."

"The Tardis is controlled by the Time Vortex."

"My thoughts exactly. So, much like Bad Wolf, which was a brilliant idea if I may say so."

"You may."

"I created a world here for refugees of Earth. Mostly women, but a few men that want to live dedicated to simple principles and exploration. Kind of a thing I dedicated to the Doctor."

"Another long story?"

"Not as long. Oh, watch your step. You wouldn't want to fall in there."

"Why not?" Jack peered over the edge of the smooth silver lake.

"We call it the Lake of Death."

"Ah. I'll remember that. So, enlighten me as to what I'm doing here?"

"I want to give you a chance to make things right with Ianto. I want to help you get rid of those things on your wrists."

"How'd you know about..."

"The Tardis is quite chatty once you allow it to get over its jealousy phase. It told me a lot about you Jack. I must say, Ianto must be quite a man."

"He is. But how will you help me?"

"The Chamber of Testing. Normally, it's reserved for the beginners learning mediation, but for you it will be the answer."

"I don't fully understand."

"I didn't expect you to right away. Let's just say there are two people you need to learn to trust your love with. Here we are." Jack and Rose stood before a large pagoda, rustling from an invisible breeze.

"You aren't coming with me?"

"Isn't not my test, now is it? You'll be fine, Jack. All you have to remember is to trust two things: love and your instincts."

"That sounds rather cryptic."

"I think there's some rule around here that it has to be." She patted his left bicep. "Well, good luck Jack."

Jack stepped forward alone and entered the pagoda. A steaming pile of coals and a water bag were the only occupants of the elm-lined sanctuary. Jack stood tense before the emptiness and then a thunderous quake came his way.

Menacing eyes bared down on him as more booms followed in rapid succession. The face of a topaz spider bearing thirteen eyes filled the large pagoda and made a beeline for Jack. He reached for his absent pistol and cursed just a bit. He took a hot coal in his hand and screamed as he jetted it towards the eye of the creature. The creature had a scream that could only be described as sonic.

Unfortunately, as Jack dropped to his knees in bone-shattering pain from the scream, the topaz spider turned and another head faced him. This was not good. And then Rose's words came. He had tried trusting his instinct. What else was there to trust in? He thought of Rose, the Doctor (when he first came aboard the Tardis and then after), and then of Ianto. Ianto, who trusted and loved him until he had been strained to snapping. He imagined Ianto physically being snapped into two and shuddered. Then, an idea dawned on him. Trust Rose to leave him a clue by tapping his bicep. He faced the creature on his knees as it came, bearing down upon him. Stingers of pure topaz encapsulated his hands and he did indeed scream, without remorse. The monster shook him and the last thing he remembered was seeing his left arm completely rent of its socket.

"Well, I guess we know the answer to that question."

"What's that?" He groaned groggily.

"That you don't exactly die when dismembered."

"Did I just pass out? And why am I so cold?"

"That was Rina. She has become a master of some healing properties and stopping the bleeding with the snow flower that grows wild on this planet. Her poultices should be world-famous. We are glad its not."

"Some test."

"You did well. Now, it's time for you to head back."

"What about all that I've seen in the gem?"

"Those visions either were or shall come."

"Then Ianto will grow old and I'll be alone again."

"Will that stop you from loving him today?"

"No."

"Good. Because imagine how he must of felt having to think about you having a baby with someone else. A baby that you would love, but that he almost certainly could not. A daily reminder of all the risks of loving someone like the Doctor, or Capt. Jack Harkness."

"Point well taken. What are we doing here?"

"This is your way home."

"The Lake of Death is my way home?"

"We can only be reborn with what we acquire here."

"What about my arms?"

"Patience, Jack. And trust. What, you haven't learned anything?"

Jack jumped into the pool and found the water only came up to his waist. "What now?" He shrugged his invisible arms.

"Just wait. And good look Jack."

Jack noticed an increase in his breathing. It was becoming more erratic as well. The pool of liquid silver began to surge and tide around him. The silver began to crawl up his sides and encompass him in streams up to his neck. His eyes searched for Rose in panic.

She tossed the topaz slowly and it came to a halt in front of him. There was a flash of light and suddenly Rose became translucent and green. The world around him turned into what could only be described as a flying saucer. Outside his window was the Milky Way. She spoke a language he did not understand, but he knew. They meant him no harm. The gem must have shown him a world he could comprehend.

That flash ended and more of the silver had covered him, but still only to his neck. The sheen of silver grew around his muscles tight and began to drip from his soldered sockets. They began to extend and grow; twist like sinewy tissue does. Silver biceps and fingers began to grow. The topaz rose showered the water with sparks and soon again the arms were human in nature and the water dissipated around him. Everything fell away but the glow of the gem. Jack reached for it, intrigued once more, and found himself atop Cardiff Bay.

He crawled down through the hatch and nearly hit Tosh with the bottom of his foot as she set off to investigate the noise.

"Jack!"

"Tosh, how long have I been gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Jack, what's happened to you?" Gwen had joined the conversation.

"Send him over to Ianto first. The man hasn't eaten in two weeks." Owen piped in, still not bothering to tear his eyes from his console.

"Jack, answer me."

"I'm not sure, Tosh, but this I do know." He turned over his bare wrist to show Tosh. The glowing was gone and he just knew that something inside him had been changed.

"But how, Jack?"

"The gem; is the gem still working?"

"No, the glowing stopped a minute before you came down that hatch." Ianto stood at the doorway; looking skinnier than ever. Jack ran for him.

"Ianto!"

"No Jack, Ianto raised his arm and braced himself. Just stop. We can't do this anymore?"

"But, but I just got myself cured for you, for us."

"You pushed me away Jack. You went off, again, without me. Why?"

"Because of the..."

"Because you don't think I'm strong enough. I get it. Damn it all, I finally get it."

"Ianto, what do you think you get? That I wouldn't have done anything to save you, to save us?"

"No, that I'll love you for the rest of my life. But that it's not enough. That whatever this thing we have is; that it's tearing me up on the inside in an unholy way. And I can't make this decision because I love you." Ianto's tears were raking and visible. Jack just stood above him, speechless. "You have to decide how much you want me. "

"I saw you old, Ianto, and I looked as though nothing had changed for me."

"And I saw it too! I saw you being tortured by the Master. I saw you thinking of me to get you through that. But its all rubbish."

"No, it's not! Look! This isn't rubbish. I'm free. We're free."

"How do you know? How do you know something more extraordinary and more painful won't come up? How do you know?"

"I can't know. What I do know is this." He took Ianto's cheeks into his hands and massaged gently, and he brought Ianto into a firm kiss. Ianto lost all thought and all he could feel was Jack's firm lips pressing his cracked ones and him needing Jack's lips and Jack's hands. _Damn it,_ Ianto thought. _Just damn it._


	7. Watches Strike 12

Captain Jack Harkness stood before his full-length mirror, admiring the cut of his crisp new suit. The flowing tails in the back along with the gilded gold edges gave Jack an air of royalty. If only he could stop adjusting the bow-tie on the front; he'd look downright regal. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop adjusting. _No_, he thought to himself, _I'm fidgeting now. What's there to be so nervous about?_

Torchwood was having its first annual Christmas party. It wasn't something that had happened before, but there was so much to celebrate now. Every member of staff had a gift to exchange in the Secret Santa and each had dressed to the Nines. Jack hadn't made his appearance yet, and he was nervous. Ianto had winked at him as he had left; claiming he'd return later all cleaned up. Ever since they had shared that last kiss, he had been warming up considerably. Jack took a step back and looked at the entire ensemble. No one with a pulse could resist him now.

Two wrapped items laid on his table that had been delivered this morning. He assumed Ianto had gotten him something, and he didn't want to yet spoil the surprise. Let's just say no one murmured when the Secret Santa conveniently decided to put them together. He reached for the tag, but it wasn't from Ianto. In female handwriting, it read, _Thank you for trusting your feelings. Use these in good health. Love, Me._ Silver paper with gold embossed roses. Jack smiled; Rose had remembered him for Christmas.

The first box was rather slim and long. Jack used his letter opener to cut an edge and cocked his head a bit when a blank white cd fell out with the words _Play Me_ written on them. He popped the clear jeweled case and put the cd in his personal player. He smiled a little larger as the tune began to play. He slipped the cd back in the jeweled case; making a mental note to give it to Owen at just the right second.

The second box was large and square and it rattled a bit when he shook it. He ripped the paper with zeal and found two boxes inside; one large and the other small. He opened the smaller black velvet box and found a signet ring inside inscribed with a_ J_. The larger box contained a silver pocket watch with an _I_ scrawled around the Rose. A small bit of paper read: _To be used when one needs the other; so neither will ever be lonely again._ Jack turned his head down; afraid the radiance from his smile or the tear in his cheek would ruin the paper. He slipped the velvet boxes into his jacket pockets just as Gwen's voice called out to him.

"Jack, did you strangle yourself with your tie? We're all waiting for you."

Jack took one last look in the mirror. He breathed deeply. "It's time!"

Conversations stopped as he passed the thresh hold. Gwen and Rhys looked up from the couch. Owen, Tosh, and an older man were talking near the computers. Ianto was nowhere to be seen, but he had heard his voice.

"We've been waiting for you Jack. Can we open the wine now?"

"Of course Tosh. Many cheers to our health and happiness!"

"And the same to you." The old, stooped man turned around. He knew those eyes. He lowered his head as Ianto watched his bangs shake.

"I didn't want to wait to see what we'd look like together this way. Tell me, how do I look?" Ianto was dressed in long-ago fashions and had covered his head and face with make-up and costume. He compared, quite frighteningly enough, to the Monopoly man.

"Your eyes gave you away. You gonna stay dressed like that all night?"

"No, Tosh snuck some clothes in for me. I'll be right back after I've changed. You can wait some more for the wine, right Owen?"

"Oy, hurry back then; now that we've all had a good laugh."

"Ianto Jones, you never cease to amaze me."

"I get that a lot, Jack. There is one more thing to make that last vision complete."

"What?" Ianto reached forward out of his stoop and swung up to kiss Jack, just as they had seen. His hand reached to Jack's neck. It was brief but so well-charged. Jack beamed as their lips parted. He didn't care how it had happened, but it had. Ianto Jones loved him again. Ianto walked into the office and he could hear Jack's voice. He imagined an over-joyed Jack bobbing about and smiled. "Okay then, Ianto! Hurry back!"

Gwen had cornered Jack when Ianto finally coughed lightly. In mid-laugh, Jack Harkness stopped in his tracks. Ianto had changed completely with the addition of the classic tuxedo. Gwen's strapless black and turquoise A-line skirt paled in comparison. The room came to a crashing halt again as Ianto took each step gingerly; the reflection from his new shoes momentarily dazzled everyone.

"What's everyone standing around for? Don't pretend like I've never worn a suit. Nothing to say, Jack?"

"You're everything."

"You didn't have to go that far."

"Yes, I, I did. Ianto, I..." Jack got on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done the night after our first date. I knew then, I just wish I hadn't had been so stupid." He slipped the larger box out of his left pocket and into his hand. "I know we could never be married and I might never age. But I was rarely happier than when I was with you. Please, take this as some sort of hope that we might never be alone or apart again."

"Jack, this is impeccable. A pure silver pocket watch?! I can't, I couldn't, Jack how?"

"Let's just say we have a higher power watching out for us. What do you say, Ianto? All bets off?"

"I say yes to you, Jack Harkness. Always yes." Ianto's arms wrapped themselves close around Jack's ribs and Jack's lips crushed themselves to Ianto. There was general clapping and a murmur of_ finally_ after their kiss ended. Ianto arm's were still lodged around Jack's waist and so he grabbed the contents of his other pocket; throwing one at Owen, who nearly lost and eye, and opening the other for Ianto to see.

The music began to play. "No matter what, no matter where, no matter when; we'll never be separated again, Ianto." Jack slipped the ring on and the brilliance of the two collided and glowed bright yellow for just a second.

"I think I can handle that, sir."

"Now how many times..." Jack never had a chance to finish the phrase. Ianto reached past his reservations and kissed Jack with all the passion he possessed and every second of spent emotion surfaced as they grappled for some control in public. Jack couldn't breathe save for Ianto, his tongue filling every cavity and void of loneliness or doubt. The first sound Jack heard in the midst of all this caused the two to begin to sway.

_**Only man I ever think of with regret**_

_**I'd like to add his initials to my monogram**_

_**Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?**_

Rhys toasted Gwen as they watched the scene unfold. His wine flute held champagne while hers held sparkling cider. His monochromatic dark green tie matched her dark green shawl and she leaned in close for a kiss. She thought about how lucky she was to have a good man, good friends, and a child on the way.

_**Although he man not be the man**_

_**Some girls think of as handsome**_

_**To my heart, he holds the key**_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't be daft, Owen. What about us?"

"What us? That was one date."

"You've not talked about anything since."

"Well, I don't know Tosh. I mean..."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Toshiko let the glass slip from her fingers as she leaned forward and brought Owen into a kiss. Her silk wrap tickled his hand as he brought it back around to the small of her back. He wasn't sure what it would take, but some day he'd say those words. For right now though, he supposed he could be just slightly unprofessional and return the kiss.

_**Won't you tell him please to put on some speed**_

_**Follow my lead, oh how I need**_

_**Someone who'll watch over me.**_

Ianto broke the sway with fever in his eyes and lead Jack back up the stairs. He slammed the office door shut as they kissed again, roughly, right off the thresh hold and he grabbed the front of Jack's trousers. Jack tossed his hair a bit as Ianto closed the door, locked it, and turned the blinds in. He pushed Jack onto the bed in the adjoining room and began to remove his jacket, while Jack did the same, gratitude in his eyes.

_**There's a somebody I'm longing to see**_

_**I hope that he turns out to be**_

_**Someone who'll watch over me.**_

Jack laid on top of Ianto, kissing his neck as article after article of clothing flew to a different part of the room. His satin sheets rustled as Jack moved his body in rhythm with Ianto and Ianto's hands explored each spot of Jack's skin, now hyper sensitive.

Jack reached down and felt Ianto's hardness begging for release and he allowed the spasms to begin full tilt before he reached his head under the covers.

_My Jack..._ Ianto moaned and leapt toward the sky in bliss with Jack, as he stroked himself to exhilaration. Ianto reached around a second before it was too late and ended up flipping Jack. That night, they came in tandem. They fell asleep in tandem. And, after a few more rounds of heart love-making in certain positions humans aren't supposed to be able to reach, they snored in tandem.


End file.
